


Les fines bouches

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Dark Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Personal Favorite, Pre-Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Resourceful kids, Starving kids, Street Rats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: On vit peut-être dans ce bouge de L2 mais on n’en est pas moins critique culinaire pour autant !





	Les fines bouches

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : Les fines bouches

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Humour noir ? Fic bingo : « échange/partage de corps »

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : On vit peut-être dans ce bouge de L2 mais on n’en est pas moins critique culinaire pour autant !

Écrit entre le 10 août et le 14 septembre 2011 ; environ 1850 mots.

_Les fines bouches_

Étendus le plus près possible du sol dur et froid, deux garçons scrutaient en silence l’espace de prime abord clos situé en contrebas. Seule une observation attentive permettait de les différencier. Tous deux étaient vêtus de haillons trop larges pour leurs formes maigres. Leurs cheveux gras et sales étaient d’une couleur indéfinissable. Même leurs visages émaciés et sans âge paraissaient identiques sous l’épaisse couche de crasse qui noircissait leur peau.

Un regard plus prolongé révélait les divergences : la tignasse de l’un était plus courte, peut-être plus claire. L’enfant était peut-être un peu plus grand que son compagnon, peut-être un peu plus âgé, bien qu’aucun des deux n’aurait pu l’affirmer. La distinction la plus remarquable restait la couleur de leurs yeux, s’ils vous laissaient le temps de les apercevoir.

Même leur langage corporel se ressemblait. Leurs doigts malpropres agrippés au bord de ce qu’ils appelaient « le trou », ils examinaient avec la plus grande concentration les corps qui grouillaient en bas. À voix si basse qu’il aurait fallu tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre, celui de droite demanda : « Alors ? Lequel, tu crois ? »

Sans hésiter, l’autre tendit un index à l’ongle taillé à coups de dent.

« Joséphine, là-bas. »

Le premier secoua la tête.

« Toi et ta manie de leur donner un nom…

— C’est important, d’avoir un nom !

— Comment tu sais que c’est une fille ? »

Le second leva les yeux au ciel.

« J’en sais rien ! On s’en fout !

— Le prend pas mal, mec, mais t’as un grain parfois. Bon, et l’autre ?

— Y’aurait Phil, là, répondit l’enfant en désignant un rat du doigt.

— Pourquoi pas celui dans le coin, là-bas ?

— Bob ? Nan, pas Bob. Je crois qu’il a des bébés dans le ventre.

— Et alors ? Tu veux faire un élevage ?

— C’est quoi un élevage ? demanda le petit, qui n’avait pas le même problème que son compagnon pour admettre son ignorance.

— C’est ça. Quand tu fais que des bêtes ont des bébés. »

Le garçon de gauche plissa ses yeux bleus d’un air absorbé. Moni, la femme du boucher, avait un ventre rond. Est-ce qu’ils faisaient un élevage, eux aussi ? Quelque chose lui échappait dans l’explication de Solo, mais c’était souvent le cas.

« Si y’a des bébés, ça fera plus de rats, raisonna-t-il.

— Plus de bouches à nourrir. Avant qu’ils grossissent assez…

— Tu veux Bob, alors ?

— Nan mais moi j’dis ça…

— Tu prends Phil et moi Joséphine.

— Ok. »

D’un même geste, les gamins sortirent des frondes de fortune. L’une était un morceau de plastique cassé en forme de Y, l’autre était faite de fils de fer entortillés. Des lanières de tissus élastiques avaient été nouées aux extrémités. Chacun plaça un projectile au centre (gravier, boulon…) et visa avec soin, un œil fermé, la bouche en une grimace d’application.

« Je l’ai, souffla l’un.

— Pareil.

— Un… deux… »

Au même instant, les projectiles fracassèrent le crâne des rats sélectionnés. Le garçon de gauche se tourna vers son ami avec sur le visage le sourire dont il tirait son nom.

« Coup double ! Yeah ! On est top !

— Allez, traîne pas », rigola l’autre.

Si son expérience avait appris une chose à Solo, c’était que les rats étaient des animaux futés. De plus, ils s’habituaient vite à leur présence. Si le sursaut mortuaire de leurs cibles les avait momentanément fait fuir, ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir. Il avait aussi pu constater que manger les cadavres de leurs congénères ne leur posait pas de problème de conscience. C’était la différence avec les hommes, jugeait-il. Lui ne pensait pas pouvoir manger un autre être humain, même en ayant vraiment très faim (et il avait toujours très faim).

Pourtant, quand il y pensait, l’homme était de la viande comme une autre. Peut-être que si l’humain était en morceaux comme chez le boucher…

Sans partager ses réflexions morbides avec son compagnon, qui avait parfois de drôles de pensées lui-même, Solo sauta à pieds joints dans le trou, sa fronde prête à le défendre. Grinner le suivit de près. Sans perdre de temps, les garçons s’emparèrent de leur repas et de leur munition puis sautèrent pour remonter. Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier. Solo se sentait toujours étrangement excité quand il descendait dans la fosse.

Délaissant leur garde-manger, les garçons traversèrent l’espace délabré du vieux garage abandonné où ils avaient élu domicile. S’ils changeaient régulièrement de refuge, Solo espérait conserver celui-ci quelques temps. C’était l’un des plus luxueux qu’il avait connu. L’endroit était suffisamment à l’écart pour leur assurer une tranquillité relative et les multiples issues leurs permettraient de fuir en cas de besoin. À force d’efforts et de trouvailles, ils étaient parvenus à s’aménager un coin confortable. Plus d’une fois, Solo s’était surpris à y penser comme à sa maison.

Les gamins s’installèrent sur le sol poussiéreux de ce qui leur tenait lieu de cuisine et se mirent au travail. À l’aide d’un bout de métal tranchant qui lui servait de couteau (son bien le plus précieux), Solo dépeça une première bête – Phil ? Joséphine ? – , gardant le second de côté pour ne pas attirer les mouches. Une fois la peau ôtée, il ne restait plus grand-chose de l’animal. Sans ciller, il l’éventra et l’aplatit de son mieux, cognant sur la viande pour l’attendrir.

Pendant ce temps, Grinner s’occupait du réchaud, un des larcins dont ils étaient les plus fiers. Néanmoins, ce dernier s’allégeait de plus en plus, ils devraient bientôt trouver une solution. Ils arrivaient également à court d’allumettes, mais cela se renouvelait plus facilement.

Grinner gratta la plaque de métal cabossé qui leur servait de poêle afin de la débarrasser du surplus de graisse noircie. Puis, il s’assura que l’épaisseur de tissu qui entourait la simili poignée était suffisante pour prévenir les blessures. Enfin, il la tendit au-dessus de la petite flamme bleutée. Quand la viande fut prête, Solo l’étala avec précaution sur la plaque chaude. Elle était juste assez large pour contenir un rat.

Les garçons se relayèrent durant toute la cuisson : tenir la plaque devenait vite fatigant. Lorsque le moment fut venu, Solo prépara le second rat : il était plus habile de ses mains. De plus, personne n’avait le droit de toucher à son couteau, pas même Grinner.

Ils permutèrent à nouveau, Solo soutenant la poêle tandis que Grinner partageait le rat cuit, arrachant la chair avec les doigts. À tour de rôle, ils se forcèrent à manger lentement, une miette de viande après l’autre. Rien n’était laissé. Les viscères étaient mâchouillés, les petits os sucés et blanchis entre deux bouchées. Avec l’expérience, ils avaient découvert qu’en prenant leur temps, ils pouvaient duper leur estomac quant à la quantité d’aliment réellement ingurgitée. En dépit de leurs efforts, ils parvinrent pourtant au bout de leur maigre pitance avant la cuisson du dernier rat.

C’était toujours plus dur d’attendre quand ils avaient le goût de la nourriture en bouche. Pour se distraire, Grinner posa une question à Solo, qui s’amusait avec l’une des queues coupées.

« Dis… c’est vrai qu’on peut choper la crève en bouffant des rats ? »

Des sourcils se froncèrent sur un visage souillé.

« Qui t’a dit ça ?

— Sais plus.

— Hum… Je crois que ça va car y sont cuits. Le feu, ça tue tout.

— Tant mieux. J’aime moins quand c’est cru. »

Solo poursuivit : « Ce qui faut, c’est pas qu’ils te mordent. C’est comme pour les chiens. Les saloperies sont dans la gueule.

— Me suis déjà fait mordre et je vais bien…

— Peut-être qu’il était pas malade… ? supposa Solo après un temps de réflexion.

— P’t-être. C’était un petit. Je voulais me le faire, mais…

— Les chiens, c’est pas facile.

— J’aimerais bien becqueter autre chose que du rat, soupira Grinner.

— J’ai bouffé du chat, une fois.

— La chance ! Alors ?

— Ça a le même goût.

— Oh, lâcha l’enfant, déçu. Enfin, un chat ça fait comme un gros rat, ça reste mieux.

— Quand t’as l’occaz’, faut la prendre, mais c’est des sales bêtes, les chats. Ça a comme des yeux par derrière les oreilles.

— Ouais mais au moins, t’as pas le maître à côté pour te cogner si t’es trop près.

— C’est l’intérêt du rat : personne vient te chercher la merde quand tu les bouffes. »

La conversation fut brusquement interrompue par un tintement de verres qui s’entrechoquent. Quelqu’un avait pénétré dans leur refuge sans prendre garde à leur système d’alarme. Les compagnons de misère échangèrent un regard puis, sans un mot, se mirent en branle. Chacun savait quoi faire. Tandis que l’un effaçait toute trace de leur passage, l’autre s’avançait à pas de loups vers la source du bruit, l’arme au poing. Il était déjà arrivé qu’un de leur piège fut déclenché par un animal errant, trop gros ou trop dangereux pour être abattu, mais ils ne prenaient aucun risque. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l’odeur de chair cuite qui les trahissait mais il était encore trop tôt pour abandonner les lieux.

L’intrus ne faisait rien pour se dissimuler ; Solo ignorait si c’était bon ou mauvais signe. Il avançait avec précaution, à l’affût de la moindre alerte. L’importun n’était pas discret mais du moins semblait-il seul. Cela leur donnait une chance. Grinner le rejoignit bientôt. Solo lui fit signe de garder le silence.

Ils débusquèrent le gêneur à l’entrée du garage : un enfant plus jeune qu’eux et paraissant perdu. Il errait nus pieds dans l’espace en ruines, revenant sur ses pas, craintif de sortir de la zone de clarté. Les garçons observèrent son manège de longues minutes. Parfois, des plus grands se servaient de gamins comme lui comme d’éclaireurs (ou comme d’appâts). Quand la voie leur parut libre, ils firent connaître leur présence, prêts à réagir au premier signal de danger.

L’enfant ne devait pas être plus âgé que quelques doigts. Son visage était aussi crotté que les leurs mais il était encore replet, signe qu’il ne devait pas être à la rue depuis longtemps. D’ailleurs, il n’avait pas eu le réflexe de fuir en les voyant, une erreur qui lui coûterait bientôt la vie, ou pire, s’il n’acquérait pas vite un instinct de survie. L’enfant était vêtu d’un long t-shirt déchiré ou, après réflexion, peut-être d’une robe. Ses cheveux foncés masquaient quelque peu leur saleté et sa figure qui se tordit de larmes renforça l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une fille. Les garçons ne pleurent pas.

En quelques pas, Solo fut sur elle, plaquant une main crasseuse sur la petite bouche pour en étouffer les sanglotements.

« Ta gueule, crétine ! »

Elle hoqueta puis se tut, le fixant avec de grands yeux sombres et larmoyants. Solo ravisa quelque peu son jugement : si elle savait obéir aux ordres, peut-être avait-elle un avenir.

Elle serra contre elle un informe bout de chiffon clair qui n’avait pas toujours dû être gris, une sorte d’ours en peluche avec de grandes oreilles droites dressées sur la tête.

« Faim », geignit-elle avec détresse, à un volume sonore plus acceptable. « Faim… »

Indécis, Solo consulta Grinner du regard. La bouche de ce dernier grimaça de déplaisir puis il poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je vais chercher Bob… »

**Author's Note:**

> « Grin », en anglais, est un large sourire qui peut à la fois suggérer la joie, la chaleur, le plaisir ou l’amusement mais aussi une grimace de colère ou encore le fait de montrer les dents (comme le sourire d’un squelette). J’ai tourné autour de cette idée pour nommer le futur Duo.  
> Quant à Solo, j’ai une vision de lui relativement différente de celle qu’on trouve couramment dans les fics. Peut-être y reviendrais-je un jour dans un autre texte…


End file.
